What's In A Name?
by jccheshire
Summary: "Mother always told me that a name is a symbol." Damian said "Your child should have a strong name. One that gives him pride and meaning. It is far more than just for recognition and identity purposes. The name you give to your child is one that will affect his well being."


**"Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us." - Rabindranath Tagore**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Wally joked walking into the Palo Alto house to find Artemis poking around their refrigerator. The retired speedster took off his white lab coat and draped it over the couch before sitting. Artemis continued to rummage through the fridge while mumbling to herself. "Expired eggs, sour milk, butter, spoiled yogurt, butter, butter.." She sighed and took out a bowl of grapes before laying next to Wally, with her feet finding a comfortable spot on Wally's lap.

"You do know that in order to survive, we need non-expired food other than butter."

"What happened Arty? Can't believe it's not butter?" Wally grinned.

Artemis didn't look amused at his corny joke but couldn't help the fact that a smirk broke out on her face. "You're hilarious Baywatch." Artemis said while throwing one of her grapes at the redhead. "But we really do need more food. Our fridge is empty for the first time, and I'm craving for something edible."

Wally used his fast reflexes to catch the grape and pop it in his mouth. "You have a bigger appetite than me now, chubs."

Artemis glared at him, not enjoying her new nickname, and threw a new handful of grapes at him. "Well maybe it's because I'm carrying your child, Wallace."

Wally smiled at Artemis and placed his hand on her bloated stomach. "Our child, Artemis." Wally corrected "It takes two to make a baby."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious, that was brand new information." Artemis sarcastically said while shifting around, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Hey, if I'm Mr. Obvious, then you're Mrs. Obvious. That diamond ring proves it all babe." Wally winked, pointing to the diamond ring hanging from the chain around the archer's neck.

Artemis reached up and started toying with the object. "Yeah the ring that's too small to fit my fat fingers."

"You're eight months pregnant babe, what do you expect? And besides the bigger you get just means the bigger he'll be." Wally smiled at the thought of a healthy chubby baby boy growing inside his wife's belly. He couldn't wait to become a father and hold his child in his arms. His and Artemis' child. He wondered what he'll look like, and what traits he inherited. Is he going to have blonde of red hair? Green or gray stormy eyes? Freckles or clear skin? Is he going to be as stubborn as Artemis, or a goofball like his father? One thing was clear, Wally would love his child unconditionally.

Artemis cut into his thoughts with a loud sigh. "Eight months. I've been carrying our baby in me for eight months and in a few weeks I'll be carrying him in my arms." Artemis' face was painted with a frown, looking down at her stomach and putting a hand on top of her husband's.

"What's with that frown? That's a good thing, Artemis." Wally gave a reassuring smile, still not knowing what Artemis was sad about.

Artemis looked hard into Wally's eye, still frowning. "Wally, we didn't pick out a name yet."

Wally's smile immediately faded when his mouth dropped. He could have sworn that they already had names picked out, even before Artemis was pregnant. He quickly jumped off the couch, causing Artemis to almost fall, and super sped into their bedroom. Three seconds later, Wally returned behind the couch with his nose buried inside a book.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis eyed her husband suspiciously.

"I am not going to be the father of an unnamed baby. Didn't we have some names highlighted in here?" Wally said while flipping through a baby naming book. "Aha! Look, there's at least ten that we liked in here."

Artemis rolled her eyes and placed her feet on the coffee table, sitting up straight as Wally took a seat next to her. "Yeah, and then we decided that we hated them all."

"What was wrong with John?"

"John is too plain of a name for the son of the former Kid Flash and protege of the Green Arrow." Artemis answering while laughing. Their child wasn't like any other child, nor was he going to be normal like others. If genetics played out, he was most likely going to inherit Wally's super speed.

"Our kid is something special, isn't he?." He glanced back down at the book and flipped through a few more pages. "How about Milo? It's unique and I like it."

Artemis just stared at Wally, not even bothering to roll her eyes again. "Yeah you do like it. That's why you suggested the name to Jade and Roy last year, when they had their second baby."

Wally groaned and facepalmed. He forgot that he was the one that practically named his nephew. How could he forget? He was bragging about it for an entire week. "You don't think they would mind giving up the name Milo, and change his name, do you?"

Artemis playfully smacked his shoulder as an answer. "What other names you got in mind?"

"Ryan?"

"Really? The name of one of my co-workers, whom I can barely even stand?" Artemis was trying really hard not to slap Wally for reminding her of him.

"Alright, picky. You choose a name then. What do you want?"

"Dick." Artemis replied.

Wally gave Artemis a confused look. "Isn't that what put us in this situation right now, Arty?"

"Gross, Wally. I did not need that image in my head." A familiar voice came from behind the couple sitting on the couch.

The speedster turned his head and saw his best friend standing by the doorway. It wasn't unusual that Dick would pop out of nowhere inside their house, or the fact that he even had his own key. Ever since the two moved in, Dick has been around. Sometimes Wally would wake up for work and see Dick sleeping on the couch, still in uniform. Having Dick around the house reminded them of old times, and gave them a warm feeling. Plus, it didn't hurt that Dick always brought food during his surprise visits.

The former boy wonder took a seat next to Wally and passed Artemis a doggy bag. Artemis' eyes lit up and opened the bag, suddenly remembering how hungry she was a couple of minutes before. "Chocolate chip cookies. Dick, you're my hero."

Wally slapped Dick on the back, chuckling. "Hey, stop giving cookies to my pregnant wife."

Dick just shrugged and picked up the baby naming book off from the table. "You guys still didn't pick out a name yet? You do know that the little thing can pop out anytime."

"Yeah, like someone else." Wally muttered under his breathe, obviously addressing to Dick's visits.

The raven haired boy ignored his best friend's comment and started to flip through the pages. "Why don't you just go traditional and name him Wally Jr.?"

"Having my kid an husband both named Wallace? I think I'll pass." Artemis replied, while chewing the chocolate chip cookies.

"What's so bad about Wallace?" Wally whined, looking a bit offended.

Artemis licked the crumbs off her fingers as she replied. "When we're in bed, I don't want to scream Wally, only to be reminded that it's also my son's name."

"Ugh, guys. Images! Images!" Dick starting rubbing his temples, trying to get the image of his two best friends having sex out of his head. "Besides, isn't choosing a name one of the first things to do once you get pregnant? Next to the nursery of course."

Artemis' eyes widened as Wally's mouth dropped. They were not prepared at all for this baby.

Dick sighed and stood from his seat. "You guys didn't get a nursery ready, did you?"

"We've been really busy lately." Artemis murmured sheepishly. And that was the truth. Both the speedster and the archer have been too stressed to even think about the nursery, let alone a baby name. Wally was still getting used to his new job at the science department, and Artemis had to review some material with the news reporter that would be filling in her spot temporary. Then, they had to bring Spitfire to her appointments at the vet, and Artemis would sometimes supervise training exercises at the cave with Zatanna. Not to mention the fact that Barry would often need Wally's assistance with superhero business.

"Please tell me you guys didn't forget to babysit Damian tonight.." Dick spoke slowly, making sure that the couple didn't miss a word.

Both their faces reddened as they avoided eye contact with their best friend. Wally looked down at his fingers and started to play with them as he answered. "Of course not, dude. We would never forget about little Damian."

"Great because he's outside waiting in the car." Dick grinned after seeing the look on his two best friend's faces. "Oh and little Damian isn't so little. The kid is ten and is the son Bruce and Talia. He's trained to break your arm in under 30 seconds, so I'll watch out if I were you."

Artemis groaned and got up from her seat, waddling over to the sink to wash her hands. "Why can't Barbara watch him?"

Now it was Dick's turn to avoid eye contact and turn red. "Actually, she's the reason why I can't watch him either." Dick replied rubbing the back of his neck. "We sorta have a date tonight."

"Dog." Wally smirked and nudged Dick's shoulder. "Alright, let him in. Knowing the guy, he probably got bored and escaped from your car already."

"I kind of expected that, so I tied him up." Dick got up to untie his brother from his car outside. "Think of it as a training exercise for parenthood." Dick called out from over his shoulder.

Artemis laughed sarcastically and went to refill Spitfire's water bowl. "Ha! He excepts us to watch the 10 year old son of the bat. Jade won't even let me be alone for five minutes with Lian or Milo."

"Jade won't even let Roy be with them alone." Wally exclaimed.

Moments later Dick returned with a reluctant Damian trailing behind him. "Damian, this is Wally and Artemis and they're going to be watching you."

Damian refused to look at them and just stared at his feet. "You're going to leave me with these peasants, Grayson? If you plan to go and confess your undying utterly pathetic love to the first female bat, then I demand that I should be given the right to stay at the manor with the butler."

Dick sighed and kneeled down in front of Damian, to face him eye to eye. "I told you already Damian. Alfred is away visiting friends in Britain for the week. Tim is with Superboy at the Kent farm, and Stephanie and Cassandra refuse to babysit you after the last _incident_." Dick explained, putting extra emphasis on the last word, referring to the time Damian threatened to stab Stephanie with a kitchen knife.

"I am the heir to the house of Al Ghul, I do not need to be babysat." Damian pouted and stuck his hands into his pocket.

"Hey kid, why don't you come and watch some TV?" Wally suggested, hoping that even the son of the Bat, and an Al Ghul enjoys cartoons.

Dick smiled and looked down at his watch. Crap, he thought. It was already 10 30 PM, and Barbara was going to kill him if he was late. "Look guys, I really gotta go right now. You do not want to piss off a hungry Barbara."

"Try being pregnant and hungry 24/7" Artemis mumbled.

"Behave little D. At least have the decency to not stab a pregnant woman." Dick said while ruffling Damian's hair to his annoyance.

"Yeah but it's totally okay to stab me." Wally called out sarcastically.

"Be good." Dick got up to leave the two with Damian walked towards the door, but turned his head right before leaving. "And good luck to you guys."

After hearing the door slam, Damian finally looked at the couple standing in front of him. He analyzed them as if they were enemies who would strike him at any moment. Artemis and Wally just stood there awkwardly, staring back at him. Were they suppose to be terrified of a ten year old?

Damian was the first to break the awkward silence. "So you two are Grayson's closest acquaintances? I didn't imagine you two to look so..ordinary."

Wally and Artemis just looked at each other, not sure how to answer. "Uh yeah. We're his best friends." Artemis stated.

Damian's eyes fell onto Artemis' very pregnant stomach. Growing up in the house of Al Ghul, Damian never witnessed pregnancy. Even in Gotham, he never saw one such up close. It made the ten year old wonder how such an infant can grow in such a fragile body. He heard stories of Artemis from Dick. Stories of how she was a master at archery, and could defeat goons single handily. But he also heard stories of how she's been in retirement for years, and he couldn't see how someone can give up the thrill of fighting. Ever since he was able to walk, he was taught how to kill. Fighting is all Damian knew, and the one thing he truly understood without any hesitation.

Artemis caught Damian's stare and smiled, knowing the curious thoughts running through his mind. She placed a hand over her stomach and looked at him. "It's a boy. In case you were wondering."

Damian looked back down at his feet, trying to hide his blush. "I was not wondering such things."

Wally couldn't help but laugh, finding amusement in Damian's embarrassment. "So, Damian. You hungry? I hope you like butter, because that's probably the only thing we have right now."

The little boy shook his head as a form of reply. "What's his name?" he almost whispered it too low for anyone to hear.

"Actually, we're still kind of stuck on that." Artemis sighed, remembering that she was still carrying a nameless child that had no nursery to sleep in. "Why don't you come sit and help us think of some?" She sat down at the dining room table, her feet feeling sore after standing for a while. Wally took a seat next to her, with Spitfire behind him.

Damian looked around the house for the first time, taking in his environment. It was tiny compared to his other homes, but for some reason it felt cozier and warmer. He slowly walked towards the dining room and sat down across from Artemis. "This child needs a dominant male name."

Wally looked at Damian, not able to read his face. "Well we already ruled out John, Milo, Ryan, and Wally Jr."

"Mother always told me that a name is a symbol." Damian said "Your child should have a strong name. One that gives him pride and meaning. It is far more than just for recognition and identity purposes. The name you give to your child is one that will affect his well being."

Artemis couldn't even catch on to what he was saying. It was hard to remember that Damian was only ten years old, because he talked as if he was a mature adult already. "Uh, yeah. You have any suggestions?"

Damian looked over to their dog that was sleeping on the floor. "How did you name the dog?"

"Well uh, when we first got her she was kind of stubborn and hard headed. And it reminded us of a spitfire."

"Well obviously you cannot wait until the baby is born and crawling to name it." Damian replied, rolling his eyes. "But it sounds as if the name spitfire holds importance to you two."

Wally turned his head to face Artemis, and smiled. He would never forget what Kent Nelson told him ten years ago. "Yeah, it does."

Damian got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge, with Artemis and Wally's eyes following him. "Then that's your answer. You name your child after something that is sentimental to both of you." He opened the fridge and begun to dig around, but to his disappointment, only found expired food and butter. "And buy some food that does not consist of butter." Damian took out a can of root beer and sat back down in his seat. "Grayson is fond of you two for some reason. On patrol, he would get extremely chatty and talk about the both of you. As much as it pained my ears to hear your names so often, it inspired me at the same time."

Wally and Artemis didn't know how to respond. It surprised them a little that Dick would talk about them to Damian. "What would Dick say?" Artemis questioned.

Damian chugged down the root beer before answering her. "Grayson admired your times together back when there was a team, saying you three were inseparable. He gushed over how the two of you were like his family."

"Were? What's with the past tense?"

"Once you two had gotten married, ties were slightly severed." Damian responded. "But he said now that there was a baby on the way, he would have to face the reality that the two of you were going to become parents. Raising your own family. He said something about how there was going to be no room for him."

"What? That's insane!" Wally exclaimed. "Dick has been my best friend even before the team was formed. He's like a brother to me. How can he think that he would be replaced?"

Damian shrugged, ignoring the obvious hurt in Wally's tone. "If you ask me it's pathetic how Grayson would care."

"Babe, do you think that Dick really feels this way?" Wally asked, turning to face Artemis. "I mean, are we making him feel like he's replaceable?"

"Now that I think about it Wally, Dick has been showing up a lot less now."

Wally groaned, frustrated that he hadn't noticed his best friend being distant. Just because he was about to become a father, doesn't mean he can't still be a best friend. If anything, him and Artemis needed Dick more than ever now. They needed someone to keep them sane and whelmed. The room was silent until Artemis' stomach growled.

"Perks of being pregnant. You get hungrier than a speedster." Artemis complained, rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait to go back to eating like a normal human being."

Wally gave a little smile, knowing that there isn't a time when Artemis was ever not hungry. "How about I go get take out from the Chinese place three blocks down?"

"That'll be amazing babe." Artemis gave Wally a peck on the cheek as he got up to grab his jacket.

"I'll be back soon. Try not to kill each other." Wally shouted over his shoulder before closing the front door behind him.

"So" Artemis began "You mentioned how Dick's talk about us inspired you. What do you mean by that?"

Damian blushed as he finally took his gaze off from the can. "It's no secret that I grew up with assassins. I was raised for the sole purpose of being a warrior. I never experienced what most children do during their childhood. Experiences that included best friends."

"Join the club." Artemis joked

"I had several acquaintances but never real friends." Damian continued on "I never understood the importance of friendships and how one worked. I almost believed that they didn't exist at all, and all friendships suffered through flaws. But then Grayson started talking about the three of you. He would tell stories of your friendship, and how it survived to this very day. After nonstop talking of it, I finally understand why Grayson treasured it so much. Your friendship with him makes him feel alive and warm."

"You really care about Dick, don't you?"

Damian's face turned a deeper shade of red and forced his eyes to look somewhere else. "Grayson is a respectable ally."

Artemis smirked at how Damian put up such a front but deep down, he really cared for his brother. "I care about him too. Dick was there for me from day one, and even knew of my past. He knew about my broken family but didn't hold it against me. He was the one that actually convinced Wally to build up the nerve to ask me out. You're lucky to have such an amazing brother."

Before Damian can answer, they heard the door open. Wally walked in with a frown on his face, empty handed. "Turns out no restaurant around here is open past midnight."

Artemis glanced at the clock reading 12 34 AM. Has it really been two hours already? Shouldn't Dick be back to pick up Damian? Hopefully him and Barbara didn't decide to spend the night together. There was no way her and Wally were going to have a sleepover with Damian.

Before she can finish her thought, Dick opened the door and stood by the doorway, making Damian's eyes slightly light up. "Grayson, your date with the female is done already?"

"We kinda had to cancel it. Babs had an English lit paper due that she still hadn't started on."

"Wait so you didn't go on your date?" Wally asked a little annoyed "Why didn't you come back to pick him up?"

Dick grinned and turned his back to pick up something off of the front porch. "I decided to let you three bond and pick something up." Dick walked in carrying a big box and a white bag. "Since you guys still didn't set up the nursery yet, I thought I'd help and give you guys a head start." He placed the box in the middle of the living room, revealing a baby crib.

"Oh my god, Dick. You really are a hero." Artemis exclaimed, rushing to hug Dick.

"Thanks bro." Wally said giving Dick a fist pump. "What's in the white bag? Another surprise?"

Dick reached into the bag and pulled out two cans of pale blue paint and four paint brushes. "Thought we could at least get something done today."

"You expect me to paint a room and set up a crib past midnight?" Artemis sarcastically asked, not really looking for an answer. "I'll let you boys have your fun. I'm going to try to sleep this hunger off." She gave Wally a kiss on the lips before walking into their bedroom.

"How about it Wallman? Or are you too tired?" Dick challenged, teasing Wally.

"No way dude. I am not going to procrastinate another minute." The red head grinned as he grabbed a can of paint and a paintbrush.

Dick turned to Damian who was still idling with the empty can of root beer. "If you want 'lil D, I can call Stephanie and have her zeta tube here to pick you up."

Damian wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't want to leave the cozy house and return back to an empty manor. The thing he hated most about big houses, was that it never felt filled. And he always felt as if he was alone. "As if that wrench would take the time out of painting her toe nails to come get me. I would rather stay here and avoid her annoying presence."

Dick laughed, knowing quite well that Damian was lying. He knew that Damian actually wanted to stay and help out, even if he wouldn't say so himself. "Alright, then grab a paintbrush."

* * *

About two hours later, they accomplished painting the first coating of the nursery, and decided to let it dry while they construct the crib. Damian fell asleep on the couch fifteen minutes after, leaving only Dick and Wally with the crib.

"Hey dude, thanks for everything." Wally whispered, trying to avoid waking up everyone in the house.

"Don't sweat it. I knew you guys needed a crib and some paint, so I decided to just save you the time."

"No I mean thank you for literally everything. For being there and continuing to always be there. I really appreciate it." Wally said as he was struggling to hammer the nails quietly. "I know that you've been feeling out of place, and how you think that this baby was going to get in the way of our friendship. I just want to let you know that you will always be in our life, no matter how much more kids me and Artemis have. But no matter how much bigger our family gets, you'll always be my brother."

"Damian squealed, huh?" Dick looked over to the sleeping 10 year old, cuddling with Spitfire on the couch. Note to self, Dick thought, don't forget to take a picture. "He must like you guys if he was actually talking."

"Kid is smart, I'll give him that. He even helped us pick out a name."

"Oh no. He didn't threaten you to name your kid Damian, did he?" Dick said in a actual serious tone.

Wally gave out a light chuckle, imagine the scenario that must have played out in Dick's head. Damian holding a knife to Wally and Artemis, demanding that their baby be named after him. "No, no. He just said that we should name him after something that was sentimental, and was important to us. Like how we named Spitfire. So we're gonna name our ba-"

Wally was cut off by Artemis coming out from the bedroom door, looking as if she saw the ghost of George Washington. "Wally, it's time." Artemis called out loudly, ignoring the fact that she could have woken up Damian. "It's time. The baby's here."

"Wha-now? The baby is coming now?" Wally shouted even louder than Artemis "I'm going to become a father now?"

"Yes Baywatch! Now! And I'd prefer if we have this heart-feeling moment at the hospital, where I can give birth!"

Wally dropped the hammer and sped across the room next to Artemis. "Yeah of course. But the car is in the shop remember? Bart decided to have a joyride with it last week, to 'test out vintage cars' and ended up crashing it into a tree."

Artemis was getting impatient, and moaned with pain as her contractions were getting closer together. She squeezed Wally's hand as hard as she could and Dick could have sworn he heard her growl. "I don't care if Bart decided to crash whatever mode he talks about. What I do care is that I do not have this baby in my living room. Just get me to the hospital in a way that does not include you running there while carrying me. The last thing I need is for the baby to fly out."

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch." Wally cried out in pain "Okay Arty, okay. Calm down, we'll get you there. Dick, can we borrow your car?"

Dick gave them a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Normally it would be no problem. But I kind of took the batmobile tonight, and I doubt either one of you know how to drive it."

"THEN YOU DRIVE ME THERE AND WALLY CAN RUN ALONGSIDE. I DO NOT CARE. BUT THIS BABY IS ABOUT TO POP OUT ANY MOMENT NOW." Artemis was screaming at the top of her lungs and squeezed Wally's hands even harder, causing him to scream too.

Dick had to cover his ears from all the yelling and glanced over at Damian to check if he was still asleep. It was as if Damian hadn't heard a single thing, because he was still lying on the couch snoring away.

"Alright Arty! Let's go before you make a home delivery." Dick shouted, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Wait so we're just going to leave him here?" Wally asked, pointing to Damian.

"He always was a heavy sleeper." Dick said as he was getting ready to leave through the door. "But I'll call Stephanie and make sure she zeta tube here and keep an eye on him."

"Great everything is settled. Now if it's not a bother or anything, LET'S GO!" Artemis screeched, clenching onto her stomach as she felt another contraction.

* * *

Dick has been waiting outside the hospital room for over an hour now, only being able to hear Artemis' screaming, and Wally's pleads for her to loosen her grip on his hand. He made sure to call everyone once they got to the hospital, and if he wasn't so anxious for the baby, he would be laughing his head off at the sight of everyone in the hallway at 3 AM in the morning. Barry and Rudolph both had a five o'clock shadow and were still in their pajamas. Iris was trying to keep herself awake by drinking so much cups of coffee, that she was literally shaking now. Zatanna rushed to the hospital in such a hurry, that she forgot to take off the green face mask she was still wearing. M'gann was squealing with excitement was still trying to contact Conner who was still back at the farm, and Aqualad who was in Atlantis. Jade was pacing through the hallways and literally calling Roy every 10 minutes, making sure that her children were okay. Bart was annoying Artemis' mom about her wheelchair, calling it "vintage" and telling her about technology that wasn't even invented yet. Green Arrow and Black Canary were the last ones to arrive, obviously making a pit stop at the gift shop as they were holding balloons and a giant teddy bear.

Right when Dick thought his head was going to explode from anxiety, the nurse came out of the room with a tired, yet happy, smile. "Which one of you is Dick?"

Dick walked forward to the nurse, confused as to why Artemis and Wally would want to see him before their own parents. "Uh, I'm Dick."

"Right this way." The nurse said while leading him into the room where Wally, Artemis, and their baby was.

Dick walked to where Wally was and stared down at the little bundle in Artemis' arms. The baby was wriggling around and laughing with joy, unable to be kept still. He definitely inherited his father's laugh, and his mother's stubbornness, Dick thought. But that wasn't the only thing genetics gave him. The little boy had golden blonde hair, and piercing green eyes, along with visible, but faint, freckles spread along his cheeks and nose. Dick reached down to touch the baby and gave a little gasp when the little fingers grabbed onto him. "He's adorable."

"Dick" Artemis spoke with a light tone "say hello to your godson."

Dick looked up from the baby and at the newly parents with wide eyes. "M-my godson? I'm the godfather?" Dick didn't know what to think. He thought that Roy and Jade or Barry and Iris would be the godparents. He didn't even care who the godmother was at this point, he was too shocked to actually be the godfather of his best friend's smiled, amused at the look on Dick's face and picked up his child from Artemis' arms.

"Hey little guy," he whispered down at the newborn who continued to wiggle around, "meet your god father." He passed the new born into Dick's arms and made sure his head was secure. "Godfather, meet Grayson Aiden West."

Dick's mouth dropped and he just stared at Wally and Artemis. "You named him Grayson? Wha-why?"

"Well I wasn't going to name my kid Dick." Wally joked "Even if it is short for Richard, it was still going to be Dick."

"Jerk." Dick chuckled and placed his eyes back on the now sleeping newborn in his arms. "But why name him after me anyways?"

Artemis smiled, admiring the picture in front of her. Two Graysons. "Damian is pretty smart for a ten year old. He told us that our baby should be named after something that meant a lot to us. Something that was special."

"So we named him after you," Wally continued "Because you're our best friend Dick, and you're my brother. I told you before that when our family gets bigger, you'll be part of it. And now you are. You're Grayson's godfather because we trust you with our lives, and now we're trusting you with our child's."

"When Grayson grows up, he's going to ask where he got his name from. And me and Wally are going to say that he was named after the first boy wonder - someone who is strong, brave, kind hearted, and always keeps us whelmed when everything gets a little too crazy." Artemis softly said, it was obvious that she was exhausted after giving birth as she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Grayson's going to admire you, bro. I know I do." Wally gave Dick a smirk and pulled the covers over a sleeping Artemis.

Dick switched his glances from the baby in his arms to his best friend in front of him. He was still trying to process everything in his mind. Just a week ago he thought that he was going to be fazed out of Wally and Artemis' lives. Now they named their kid after him, a kid who is also his godson. He took a few moments to just take everything in before returning the baby to his father.

"Thank you Wally. This means a lot, believe me." Dick whispered "But I really should be going right now. You guys have a crowd outside that is about to tear down the door."

Wally chuckled as he rocked his son slowly in his arm, picturing everyone outside trying to get in.

"And besides, we left Stephanie with Damian alone for about two hours now. And I have to make sure neither one of them killed each other yet."


End file.
